Dimension 394
by kiap kiap
Summary: Welcome to Dimension 394: the most annoying dimension in the whole multiverse. This dimension houses the most vilest creatures known to humankind: the Mary Sues. These creatures are also known as Gary Stus if they are of the male species. (CO-WRITTEN WITH DANNYPHANTOMPHANDOM)


**A/N: Hi, lol, back with a one shot. This is co-written with DannyPhantomPhandom. Yes, we were talking about this in Danny Phantom Amino and poof, we got this. The Phantom Twins and No One belongs to DannyPhantomPhandom while the rest belongs to me. This is just a story we wrote and I hope you enjoy it. Please review. It would be appreciated.**

 **MARY SUE ADVENTURES: DIMENSION 394**

Welcome to Dimension 394: the most annoying dimension in the whole multiverse. This dimension houses the most vilest creatures known to humankind: the Mary Sues. These creatures are also known as Gary Stus if they are of the male species.

Well, here's where this story starts. It was a typical day in dimension 394. Every person in this world is perfect. _I am not joking_ ; they do everything correct. How scary is that?

The perfect leaders, the perfect followers, the perfect 'everythings'. So, when you want to go dimension hopping like Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, think before you jump into this dimension. You will be scarred for life and I am not joking.

Some notable Mary Sues and Gary Stus I will reveal off the top of my head are: the Phantom Twins, Anne Phantom, Goliath Phantom, Moon Greenpea, and oh dear, the horrid No One. Yes, there is a person in this vile dimension called No One, there is no mistake. _Na-da. Zilch._

No One is horrifyingly sly, clever, and will always get his way. In a way, he is a control-freak. He will using his slyness to win whatever he wants, no one can get in his way. By that, I am serious. The man with an odd name has outsmarted numerous dimension hoppers, even the most smartest of them all and the most successful ones too - far more than you could ever hope to meet - and you are no different than any other dimension hopper. So, be careful when you see a mysterious man, don't ever trust him. Never. You'll know the man is No One by the immediate signs - there's a cold chill in the air around him with that striking cold voice. Don't think it's a different person, just because he looks different than before; he never keeps the same face. Well, from this, we can theorize that No One is a shape-shifter. So, just run when you think you have identified even one of the signs unless you are on a suicide mission.

Should I describe the others? Probably, if only to ensure you won't jump into this dimension to satisfy your curiosity before it kills the cat - satisfaction won't bring it back, like what happened to one dimension hopper.

Her name was Lana. She was such a young soul, had a bright future before her, but No One had to just kill her. There are many versions of this tale but the most popular version is No One slit a dagger into her spleens and then into her throat, dying while choking on her own blood. That story is enough to send a shudder through your spine. So, assuming that this is the real story, will you go into that dimension?

I'm guessing that's not enough to scare you off into this dimension so I'll explain the Phantom Twins: Rember and Remember Phantom. Their names may sound like a joke but trust me, they are terrifying ghouls. _You want to know what they do?_

Well, Rember Phantom is the brother twin and half ghost while his twin sister Remember is human. Two totally different species but their teamwork is remarkable. They work together in such a scary way, I think it is enough to make you swear to never step into that dimension.

Rember Phantom supposedly became half ghost during a lightning storm. He accidentally slipped into a big puddle of ectoplasm and was struck by a lightning. Of course, since he's a Gary Stu, this was a good thing as he then unlocked the very next day every ghost power you can and can't imagine existing. Heck, he's even more powerful than our beloved Danny Phantom. Our beloved Danny freaking Phantom! And he and Remember even claims to be some sort of clone-children of Danny and Sam made by Vlad Masters, though, I doubt that. After all, he's a Gary Stu, albeit, we didn't exactly see for sure if Danny destroyed all the Danny clones and he looks exactly Like Danny, but, still, it is not an excuse for him to be Gary Stu.

Remember Phantom, despite only being human, is arguably even worse than her twin brother. She knows the ins and outs of every piece of tech imaginable and is a master of virtually every type of martial arts in the multiverse, but that is not possible since it takes years of practice to master even one but she is just a frickin' teenager! Teenager, I say. Her twin brother has mastered Kung Fu too, which is ridiculous, but at least it's only one type of martial arts! Did I mention she looks exactly like Sam Manson? The horror. So, how atrocious are the twins? On a scale of 10 - 100. Yes, I'm trying to make a hyperbole, although, I don't think it is, but, hey, you get the point, right?

That's not scary enough for you, is it? You probably think you can befriend these two. Oh how wrong you are. They only care about two things: themselves and Danny Phantom, and you are clearly not either of them unless you manage to cosplay Danny and miraculously resemble him completely, right down to the birthmark, but chances are very slim.

Then, there is Anne Phantom. She might seem like a sweetie pie but you are hugely mistaken. This girl is a whiny stuck up brat. She's also a control freak and she's Mary Sue. That's her worst trait. This girl is half ghost. Her ghost form completely resembles our Danny's suit and she had a horrifyingly pink bow that just want to make me throw up. _Ehh… excuse me, while I throw up… Okay. done,_ moving on, she is very powerful and everyone literally falls for her. She's a disgrace to Danny Phantom and I can't believe she's real. And, I am super serious. I hope I can go punch her and drown her in the water but she is unfortunately immortal. How. Very. Unfortunate. Or else, I would have strangled her to death by now and she would not even exist.

You need more? Fine, meet Goliath Phantom. He is a goth and he has a great singing voice that can make you deaf. Have you ever known why Rhubarb is half deaf, he sang while Rhubarb went on a trip to Dimension 394. Luckily, Rhubarb was able to escape or else he would have been full deaf and he would have needed to wear that voice amplifier thing that deaf people wear.

Oh for Clockwork's sake, why are you still here? You can't go dimension 394! Moon Greenpea is there! She's the worst of them all. This is not a joke. It is real as the laptop I'm typing on in front of me. Moon is a trickster, slowly making the victim fall in love with her and suck their blood since she's half vampire! And, if you think she doesn't exist, you have sadly mistaken. It is a slow and painful death. She sinks her fangs into your windpipe and inject this venom that will paralyze you for a month! I know it seems in unreal but in Dimension 394, everything bad is possible. On the full moon, she will do a ritual to cleanse your blood and then, sink her fangs into your neck and suck your blood. It is a very sharp pain, followed by lightheadedness, dizziness and lastly, you lose consciousness. After that, you will never wake up. You are dead and no one will no about your death, since she will send a vampire doppëlganger of you and then, this species will spread throughout all the dimensions, taking over the multiverse. This is why this dimension is also called the Forbidden Dimension.

Are you scared, yet? You should be; I just told you some of the worst horrors of this dimension you'll find and you will have a slow painful death here. If you value your life, I think it would be wise to never ever step into this dimension when you go dimension hopping.

Fine, you still want to go there? Go then; I don't care anymore. Let natural selection weed out all the dimwits of the multiverse. We don't need you in this world anyway. Now, in this world, we'll only have electrons, protons and neutrons. The morons have been eradicated.

 _Holy FUDGE! Guys, the dude just came back to life. GUYS? OH DEAR GOD! ZHE HAS FANGS! AND ZHE'S ECTO-BLASTING ME! QUICK - GET THE ULTIMATE FENTON WEAPON!_

"I got it! The Ultimate Fenton Weapon and I have dragged Dan along so he can also help us. I put him in a shock collar I stole from Vlad…" said one of the co-writers.

The co-writer, who is currently being attacked, yelled, "STOP THE READER FROM TRYING TO -"

"DAN! BE A GOOD BOY AND SIC THE GUY WITH FANGS AND GHOST POWERS!" the co-writer with Dan said and started trying to blast the reader, who was not strong enough to hold the heavy weapon, since she has noodle arms.

Dan growled like a dog and went to kill the reader. Unfortunately, the reader blasted the shock collar off of Dan.

The co-writer who was being attacked jumped behind a bush. "Of course zhe turned into a Mary Sue. Of course zhe are we supposed to get rid of them now?"

"The last resort is to… run in separate directions. According to this book, Mary Sues are like bees. So, if we separate, the Mary Sues won't be able to chase us," the co-writer with the weapon said.

"Dude, we both know that's rubbish. Nothing stops a true Mary Sue."

"Then, we are doomed. Oh well, at least, I get a break from going to school."

"I suppose now I don't have to deal with my one toxic friend who shares the exact same schedule as me in school. He's going to hell when he dies, which I'm not going to."

"Oh, welp, kill us, Mary Sue. WE ARE READY TO DIE! WELL, AT LEAST ME," the co-writer with the book said.

And Dan and the Ultimate Mary Sue killed both co-writers. So, readers who haven't turned Mary Sue, come to the writers' funeral. And, Danny Phantom, better be there too!

That's the end, folks.

 _*Danny Phantom End theme Music plays*_

 _Song by Guy Moon._

 _Storyboard by the dead co-writers_

 _Danny Phantom created by the one and only Butch Hartman._

 _Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz belong to Daron Nefcy._


End file.
